Orgullo
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: 2x09 / Cuando Catherine encuentra a Mary en los pasillos del castillo la noche del intento de asesinato, sola y atemorizada, empieza a sentir que algo ha sucedido. Es cuando Mary se sincera con la que ha sido su enemiga cuando Catherine recuerda a dos niñas, la que ella fue una vez y la que fue Mary, su ahijada.


**ORGULLO**

* * *

– Mary, ¿dónde está Francis?

Ahora que por fin estaban a solas y protegidas, Catherine sentía que tenía que solucionarlo todo. Mary, aunque fuera la Reina, era sólo una niña, una niña demasiado buena como para encargarse de solucionar los problemas que traía un intento de asesinato. Necesitaban a Francis. El Rey de Francia solucionaría el problema.

Mary se giró hacia su suegra. Parecía verdaderamente asustada, y Catherine no comprendía por qué. La chica estaba encogida, como si intentara protegerse de todo a su alrededor. La Reina Madre frunció el ceño.

– Dijeron que él no estaba en el castillo – Mary titubeaba; ella, que siempre tenía un don para la palabra –.Y cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían fallado… Fue entonces cuando…

Mary se quedó en silencio, y Catherine comprendió. Los recuerdos la asaltaron sin aviso, recuerdos de su juventud. Ella había sido una niña tranquila y alegre… hasta aquel día. Aquel día en el que su infancia y su pureza fueron destruidas por hombres que sólo querían acabar con su familia. El día en que la violaron.

La Reina de Escocia mostraba en aquel momento la misma expresión que ella había visto en su reflejo aquel día. Estaba destrozada, atemorizada, y en cierto modo, vacía. Y había una sola cosa que pudiera causar esas tres emociones en una mujer.

– O, mi pobre niña – Catherine se acercó a ella intentando confortarla, pero Mary se echó hacia atrás al momento.

– ¡No! – se acercó al escritorio, buscando algo a lo que sujetarse –. No.

– ¿Qué te han hecho? – preguntó la Reina Madre, y Mary se giró.

– Los protestantes vinieron en busca de Francis. Iban a matarlo. A uno le di un golpe en la cabeza. El otro… – Mary volvió a bajar la mirada.

– Sólo voy a preguntártelo una vez, para que ambas tengamos claro lo que has sufrido esta noche. ¿Has sido violada?

En ese momento Mary se derrumbó. Se dejó caer al suelo llorando y se acurrucó, ignorando por completo la presencia de la otra mujer, que se agachó a su lado, cautelosa.

Ella comprendía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando Mary. El miedo, el asco de sentir el toque de nadie sobre tu piel… ella lo había sufrido todo tiempo atrás.

– Sé que no quieres ser tocada; eso está bien. Pero estás a salvo. No sé cómo lograste escapar, pero lo hiciste – Mary parecía no escuchar sus palabras, pero Catherine sabía que, en el fondo, la chica siempre escuchaba –. Estás viva. Vas a sobrevivir a esto. Lo sé, porque yo sobreviví, eso también lo sabes. Intentaron destruirte, tomando tu honor y tu fuerza, pero esas cosas no pueden quitártelas, no a ti. Nunca. Vamos a cambiarte la ropa, arreglarte el pelo. Vamos a borrar cualquier marca de sus manos sobre ti.

Mary se acurrucó todavía más mientras que negaba con la cabeza. Sujetaba el escritorio de madera como si fuera lo único a lo que aferrarse, como si aquella mesa fuera a salvarle la vida.

Catherine recordaba haber hecho algo parecido. Cuando la dejaron, sola, desnuda y destrozada en mitad la habitación, ella se había acercado hasta su cama y se había agarrado a uno de los postes. Hubiera querido llegar hasta la cama, para poder taparse y abrazar la muñeca que tenía desde que era un bebé, pero no se sentía con fuerzas. Así que se abrazó a la cama hasta que llegaron a buscarla.

– Por favor, déjame en paz – dijo en aquel momento la chica.

– Vamos a hacerlo. Lo vamos a hacer por ti, y por Francis, y por Escocia, y por Francia. Intentaron degradar a un Rey esta noche humillando a una Reina; y no van a lograrlo. Porque el mundo nunca sabrá lo que te hicieron.

– No es posible – las palabras de la muchacha dejaban claro lo pesimista que se sentía en aquellos momentos; Catherine lo entendía, y sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo correr.

– Lo es. Porque tú vas a salir de aquí y vas a enfrentarte a tu Corte como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

– No, no puedo. No puedo.

– Sí, si puedes. Debes hacerlo. Mary, tu Dios te ha visto. Debes apartar cualquier rumor inmediatamente. Estos siguientes momentos de tu vida te definirán como una víctima o como una poderosa reina indemne tras un intento de asesinato fallido. Estos momentos definirán quién estás destinada a ser, tu lugar en la historia. No dejes que ganen.

Catherine pudo ver un ligero cambio en Mary. La chica quería dejarlos ganar tanto como ella. Pero se sentía incapaz. Se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a su Corte y mentir, aparentar que se encontraba perfectamente a pesar de ser la mayor mentira que fuera a pronunciar jamás.

Catherine extendió la mano. Mary la miraba como si pudiera atacarla en cualquier momento.

– Confía en mí. Confía en que puedo ayudarte a superar esto, porque te juro que puedo hacerlo.

Lentamente, tras unos segundos de reflexión, Mary extendió su propia mano y la unió a la de la Reina Madre. Y entonces, Catherine se sintió orgullosa de la mujer en la que se había convertido la niña que había visitado su castillo años atrás, la niña cuya protección había tomado bajo su cargo.

Se sentía orgullosa, porque, tal y como le había dicho, ella sería una Reina fuerte y poderosa. No sería una víctima. Lo sucedido aquella noche no cambiaría quién era ella como Reina, y eso la convertiría en una Reina tan buena como ella misma.

* * *

Mary se sentó en el trono. Catherine había elegido su vestuario, un vestido que tapaba por completo todas las marcas que tenía en su cuerpo y que a la vez no la hacía sentirse incómoda. Su corsé apenas estaba apretado, y su pelo caía a ambos lados de su cara para ocultar las dos marcas que tenía en el cuello.

Todos la miraban. Mary se sentía a punto de estallar, pero sabía que no podía. Catherine se encontraba tras ella, apoyándola en silencio, protegiéndola. Tenía que hacer esto. La Reina agarró firmemente los reposabrazos de su trono y respiró hondo antes de hablar.

– Mis leales sujetos, os aseguro que vuestro Rey y vuestra Reina permanecen intactos – Mary pudo ver el alivio en las expresiones de los miembros de la Corte, y eso le dio fuerzas para continuar –. Los traidores asesinos que han invadido el castillo esta noche no han logrado nada; no han alterado nada. Y morirán por nada.

En cuanto se levantó del trono, minutos después, la gente volvió a sus tareas. Mary notaba la mirada de Narcisse sobre ella, pero la ignoró mientras que seguía a Catherine de vuelta a sus aposentos. Necesitaba paz, tranquilidad y soledad. Y la Reina Madre era la única que comprendía aquello.

Cuando Mary estuvo de nuevo vestida con un camisón, Catherine se sentó frente a ella e intentó tapar varias de las marcas con polvos. Ambas estaban en silencio. No había nada que decir. Sin embargo, sus miradas lo decían todo.

Mary se sentía agradecida. Nunca hubiera esperado que Catherine de Medici, su mayor enemiga desde que había vuelto a la Corte, la ayudara, pero lo había hecho, y Mary sabía que siempre estaría en deuda con ella por lo sucedido aquella noche.

La Reina Madre se sentía tremendamente orgullosa del modo de actuar de Mary aquella noche. Ella misma habría sido incapaz de enfrentarse a toda esa gente después de lo sucedido. Pero Mary era diferente. Mary no sólo era fuerte por el poder que tenía sobre los demás. Mary era fuerte porque había bondad en ella.

Y era aquella bondad la que había actuado aquella noche. Porque aquel sentimiento que ambas sentían en aquel momento, la furia por la falta de poder que las mujeres tenían, habría consumido a Catherine hasta el punto de haber matado al primero que se cruzara en su camino. Pero no. Mary había sido lo suficientemente buena como para pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Se había cumplido lo que le había dicho antes. Aquellos momentos la habían definido como persona. Mary se había convertido en una poderosa reina. Y como tal, su nombre en la historia sería siempre recordado.


End file.
